Black scales
by spysniper
Summary: So Bilbo is dragged into a journey with a group of rowdy dwarves to defeat a dragon. Gandalf has seemed to have chosen a good 14 member since the peaceful hobbit is actually a skin changer.
1. chapter 1

The young boy slowly stumbled over to the winged reptile caught in the iron laced ropes. The blonde child took out a knife and the dragon shifted uncomfortably, the creatures green eyes widened in fear. The boy looked at his reflection in the dragons eyes, he slowly lowered the knife and tears welled up in his eyes "I'm sorry" he cried.

Bilbo sat on the wooden bench outside his house in the hill. He looked left and right seeing that no other hobbit was present. He lit his pipe with a small flame he had conjured with his fingers before taking a large breath. He shot rings into the air before looking at the sky enviously "do you get fly in Mirkwood?" He inquired.

 _No. If I did Thranduil would catch me although I do go to Beorn occasionally_.

Suddenly a smell invaded his nose. A smell that reminded him of magic and wisdom. A smell that reminded him of adventure and excitement. A smell he knew and would never soon forget.

 _Wizard?_

"appears that way" he commented. He was correct because just a few minutes later an old looking man wondered up the path of bag end "good morning" he said to the hobbit. Bilbo removed the pipe and narrowed his eyes "are you suggesting that it is a good morning or it is a morning to be good" he asked. The wizards mouth hang open as he tried to think of a response "I think you got that wrong" he finally vocalised. Bilbo smiled at his confusion "not wrong Gandalf. Simply the wrong order" this didn't help the wizard.

Bilbo scooted over to the far end of the bench, offering a place for his friend to sit. Gandalf took the offer and sat next to him "my dear bilbo. I'm afraid I'm learning less about you then I'm learning more" he chuckled. The hobbit to another breath from his pipe before sitting up a little straighter and looking at the small houses below them on the hill "does that matter if your planing to send me away" he uttered.

Gandalf coughed at his friends words before staring at him "how did you every work that out?" He grimaced. Bilbo acted turned before him put the fire out " the science of deduction my dear friend. Learnt it from my brother" he beamed. Gandalfs expression lifted "right the brother that I have never met"

 _And never will_

"Shush he wasn't talking to you" bilbo murmured to the ground. Gandalf just sighed "so what else have you deduced?" Bilbo smirked "well I assume your gonna be a quest involved. There's always one when you visit. I have come to the conclusion that your going to send me with a group of people to some place where I have to fight something to get something. Am I correct?" He asked. Gandalf just grumbled a yes taking a whiff of his own pipe he had pulled out.

Your getting better

"Thank you" bilbo accepted. Gandalf lifted himself of the chair and pondered back to the path "we will continue this conversation tonight" he stated before walking of aimlessly.

"Do you think he's going to bring his group?"

Most likely

"Should I get food?"

I would highly suggest you do

"Right then"


	2. chapter 1 (10-03 23:22:56)

A powerful smell of metals and dirt invaded the hobbits nose, he knew this smell. He always liked it. "a dwarf. Going to have to say I didn't expect that. I thought he was going to bring humans like last time" bilbo commented.

Speak for yourself. I knew it was going to be a dwarf hours ago

"Of course you did"bilbo sighed. Just a few minutes later a large burly looking dwarf was at his door step.

"Bilbo Baggins at you service" he introduced shaking the dwarfs hand "Dwalin at yours" he introduced as the hobbit dragged him into his house "foods in the kitchen if you want it" bilbo directed using his finger. Another hardy knock came from the door.

Within minutes the house was full of dwarfs scoffing down food like there was no tomorrow. Gandalf walked to bilbo and stared at him flabbergasted "a fail to see how all this carnage doesn't cause you distress master Baggins" Bilbo just smiled watching as the dwarves escalated into a food fight "I've delt with dwarves before so I don't have any worries" he answered. Soon a smaller dwarf named Ori came up to bilbo "excuse me but where can I put my plate?" She asked. Another dwarf Called out to Ori"throw it here" he beckoned. Ori obeyed and threw the plate the the raven haired dwarf known as Kili " watch this" bilbo giggled walking over to his kitchen table. There were dwarfs that were scraping the knives against each "you'll blunt them" the hobbit yelled in fake distress. Kili stepped forward "you here that we'll blunt them" he bellowed. That somehow set of a chain reaction, all of the dwarfs started singing.

Blunt the knives bend the forks

Smash the bottles and burn the corks

Chip the glasses and crack the plates

That's what bilbo Baggins hates!

After the merry song had ended and solid knock came to the door. Suddenly cheery dwarfs went solemn and quite "he's here" Gandalf stated. Bilbo pulled the door open to see a somewhat majestic dwarf looking down at him with a serious tone.

Shit

"Bilbo this is Thorin Oakenshield. The leader of the company" Gandalf declared. Thorin slowly entered, studying bilbos every move. Bilbo frowned and refused to look at the dwarf "he looks more like a grocer then a burglar" he commented. A few chuckles came from the dwarfs behind him but bilbo didn't care. The hobbit snarled"Says the king how doesn't have a mountain" some of the dwarves gasped while bilbo twisted on his heels to face Gandalf "a burglar. Now that's one I've been before. For a bunch dwarves no less. Blimey it's been ages. Remember last time I helped dwarves was at Moria if I can remember correctly" all the dwarves stared at him in shock as he headed towards the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back with soup "sorry it's all I have left master Oakenshield" he said handing him the bowl.

The company was gathered around the table "bilbo could we have some more light please" Gandalf asked. Bilbo obliged before going back to sitting down and doing some reading, he didn't really care what they were talking about. He just needed to get out of bag end, stretch his wings if you would. Suddenly he heard a chair shift against the wooden floor "I'm not afraid of him. We should go into that mountain and defeat that beast" shouts Ori. Grunts of agreement followed. Bilbo walked over and stared at the map before Thorin. A singular feature caught his eye. The mountain. "Your headed to Erebor. Erebor. That's where the dragon is. Oh oh OH. This makes things interesting" he hollered. Gandalf looked at the hobbit and then to the company "now if I'm correct you want me to go with you as your burglar to steal something. My guess in the alcstalasa stone or what every you call it" "arkenstone" Balin interjected "that too" Bilbo finished.

Bilbo sat in his study looking over the contract he had been given "this is to complicated for a quest this simple" he commented.

It's not simple to them so go along with it

Bilbo sighed as he thought about the dwarves " what do you think of them?"

Fili and Kili are fun to be around I guess same with Bofur. Ori isn't to bad. Balin and Dwalin are just like there father if he was separated into brains and brawn. Thorin is a majestic hardass and the rest I have no opinion on. You?

"Same with Fili and Kili. There enjoyable. Bofur I find more charming I guess. Like his brothers. Your right about balin and Dwalin. Ori is just adorable but her brothers are over protective. Thorin well I can tell we're not going to get along but I reckoned I can change that" bilbo finished

Are you sure you don't want me to help

"Nuh this ones mine"

Are you willing to bet

"What s that supposed to mean I can't do it?"

Maybe

At that moment there was a small knock on his door. Bilbo pulled air threw his nose smelling the sent of old paper and ink "you can come in Ori" he yelled. The small ginger dwarf entered the study stumbled into the study carrying books "sorry to disturb you master bilbo but can I borrow some ink? I promise I'll pay you back" he squeaked. Bilbo just chuckled and said " it's over on my desk but you have a full bag of ink last time I checked so why did you come in here?" Ori shifted uncomfortably. Bilbo folded to contract back up and sat down on the carpet cover floor "sit here with me" he demanded. Ori obliged feeling the slightest bit scared " don't worry I won't hurt you. I haven't done so in many years. I want to play a game ok? I'll answer any questions you have if you answer mine to best of your ability" he offered seeing that the young dwarf was curious. Ori nodded vigorously "ok you go first" bilbo told Ori.

"Who were you talking to?" He shifted his gaze to the ground "my brother and no he's not here. My turn" bilbo answered "when were you planning on telling them your gender?" Or is face light up like red fireworks as she went to cover her chest "how did you.." she whimpered. Bilbo chuckled and gave her a reassuring smile "evidence supporting guess. Don't worry I won't tell" ori grunted before asking another question "so how can you talk with your brother if he's not here?" Bilbo stretched and cracked his back.

You can tell her. I should be nice to get a bit of weight off your chest

"We have this mind thing going on but it only works one way" ori tilted her head like a confused puppy " how so?" Bilbo yawned "well he can talk to me using his mind but I have speak out loud for it to work. He can also listen in on conversation around me and if he concentrates hard enough he can see through my eye" ori seemed fascinated by the whole thing "would you like to speak with him?" He offered. Ori turned slightly red again "only if you don't mind" she almost shouted "okay but please don't slap me" Ori looked a bit confused before bilbo pressed a quick kiss on her lips. Ori was taken aback her head hurt for a millisecond.

Hello Ori my name is sherlock

Thorin was lying in one of the larger rooms in the hobbit hole "what's wrong with you?" Bilbo questioned the king. Thorin growled at the hobbit as he sat next to him. Bilbo lay the contract beside Thorins head "I signed it" he stated pushing himself off the ground "I guess I shall see you in the morning master oakenshield"


	3. chapter 3

The hobbit was travelling with Thorin and his company. Bilbo had stuck with Ori most of there journey so far, they had grown to be very good friends however Ori's brothers did not approve. After a long few days of riding they finally decided to make camp. They would have done earlier but Gandalf and Thorin had a fight about going to the elves for help, and now the wizard was no where to be seen. Bilbo was helping Bombur with the cooking when he heard Thorin yell out "do you think getting raided by orcs is a joke!?" Kili looked ready to jump out of his skin "we didn't mean anything by it" he argued. Thorin stomped off to a nearby river and balin came over to him "ignore him lad. He has more reason to hate orcs the we" he explained. Bilbo felt uneasy.

Bilbo don't go over he could be dangerous

"No I'm not gonna leave him like that" bilbo said to himself grabbing a bowel and wandering over to the water. Thorin was looking over the small pool as it glinted in the moon light. He sat next to Thorin who refused to look him. The hobbit placed the bowel in his hands and looked in same direction "what do you want burglar?" He snapped. Bilbo didn't have the strength to look at him "to make sure your ok because last time I left someone like this. It didn't end well" he explained.

Bilbo stop.

The hobbit put a hand on Thorin thigh "listen, you shouldn't brood when this happens. Talk to someone get it out. Even if you don't trust me there are 12 other dwarves you could talk to and trust me it works I'm speaking from experience" Thorins fists balled and he grabbed the hobbit by the the shirt pulling the halfling towards him "you know nothing of how I feel" he raged. Bilbo looked at him calmly.

He's not going to listen

'I know how to make him listen' he thought. Bilbo narrowed his eyes dangerously, he gripped his wrist with a strength that could rival dwalins "listen to me Oakensheild. Your not the only one who lost something that day inMoria" he spat tossing the dwarfs arm right back into his chest with incredible force, there was definitely going to be some bruising. Bilbo stood up and started walking back to the campsite "wait" Thorin pleaded. Bilbo stopped and listened "why did you agree to come with us?" The hobbit could feel the anger raising up inside of him "because the same bastard took away my home too" the dwarfs eyes expanded as the small creature walked away.

It was nightfall on the next day when bilbo headed to give Fili and Kili some food. The two were looking over the ponies however something was wrong. The brothers faces showed fear and guilt "what's wrong?" Bilbo asked. There gazes did not lift from the animals " we were supposed to be looking after the ponies" fili said

"There were sixteen" kili whispers

"Now there's fourteen"

Bilbo sighed and looked around until his eyes fell on a lit area in the darkness of the forest. The brothers looked in the same direction "over there" they said simultaneously before running over there. In the clearing stood three trolls along with there ponies "you to go tell Thorin. I'll get the ponies" bilbo ordered. Fili and kili looked like they were about to argue back but bilbo just gave them a look "please you guys" he begged. They both ran back to camp.

Bilbo snuck around behind the trolls to where the ponies were being held. The trolls flailed about while talking about how they were going to cook said ponies. Bilbo paid no attention. He gripped the rope holding the ponies in a enclosure and set it a flame. He was nearly burnt through the rope when 13 screaming dwarves holding weapons hailed into the clearing 'idiots' the hobbit stamped off into the forest so he was just out of sight of the trolls.

The dwarves fought with the trolls however one got a hold of ori "surrender or we tear him apart" the troll threatened. Bilbo snarled at the troll, he could feel his sense heighten as his body started to change

Calm down. We can get around this with out you turning

Bilbo watched as the dwarves put down there weapons before being tied into bags. An idea popped into his head and he leaped to the ground "I wouldn't touch them if I were you" he snarled at the three trolls looked over to see a faint out line of a creature and two glowing green eyes. The troll were confused "they've got parasites. If you really wanted to eat them be prepared for sickness " he offered. One troll snorted"and what would you know about cooking dwarves" the hobbit stepped out of the shadows and started to chuckle " it's quite simple 'oh master dwarf please help me.' 'Help me and my brother are injured" he said in a quite small voice before letting out a demonic laugh "they may be infected but they did lead me to gold mine. I heard eating troll in in these days" bilbos voice was low, hostile and distorted. The trolls pulled out their weapons but were shaking in fear "this is all a trick!" One yelled. Bilbo stalked towards them "is it!?" He laughed. He was about to lung at one when Gandalf appeared out of the blue and shouted "dawn will take you all!" Breaking the rock in front of him. The trolls wailed in agony and they turned to stone.

Bilbo stopped his eyes from glowing. His knees seemed to give out before him and hit the ground with a thud " bilbo!?" Gandalf. He saw Fili and kili frantically ran towards bilbo after they were freed from the bags"Thanks" He said as the two brothers helped him up however he didn't realise his voice was still demonic "sorry I worried you" he apologised in his normal voice. Fili and kili looked at him in awe "how did you do that with your voice!" They exclaimed. Bilbo stretched himself out before saying "it's a little trick I picked up" he wandered over to Gandalf "there must be a cave near by" the wizard explained looking around. His eyes widened as he saw the opening to said cave.

It was murky wet and smelled like decaying animals but it did have a lot of treasure and weapons in it " here bilbo" ori mused holding a small sword to him "just your size" bilbo smiled and thanked the friendly dwarf. Suddenly a familiar smell infested his nose, it was like gandalfs however it was more woody. The hobbit suddenly ran out of the caves to see a legion of bunnies attached to a sled jumping over rocks to land in front of bilbo " radagast!" Bilbo shouted in joy. He ran up and engulfed the wizard before placing a small kiss on his lips.

Hello old friend

"Why hello john, Sherlock . It has been quite a while child of the sky" the wizard greeted. Bilbo laughed and said "I would prefer it if you used the name bilbo around them" he gestured to the dwarves who had made there way behind them. Gandalf went up to greet radagast but the animal obsessed wizard suddenly went frantic while telling him about some sort of darkness. Bilbo was going to interject but Fili and kili pulled him to the side "mister boggins are you in a relationship with that wizard?" Kili asked. Bilbo tilted his head in confusion "no? Were friends though" Fili grabbed his shoulders "then why did you kiss him then?"

Because I wanted to speak with him

"Well.." before the hobbit could answer a monstrous howl came from the forest "orcs" Gandalf said. Radagast gave bilbo a look and the hobbit started shaking his head " I'll distract them you get to safety" he said hopping back on to his bunny sled "they will catch you" Gandalf argued. Radagast just smiled and challenged "I'd like to see them try"

Radagast had been right, no matter how fast the orcs and there wargs ran they couldn't catch up to his bunnies. The company was running as fast as they could in the opposite direction however there luck had fallen short for a wart spotted them.

They were backed into a corner, wargs surrounded them from all angles. Bilbo held his sword threateningly trying fend the off. The sudden smell of fear crossed him. He spun around to see a warg charging at ori, the girl tried to rearm her slingshot but it was to late the warg had pounced. Bilbo ran at lightning speed tackling the dog like creature in mid air, sending it spinning towards another one. Bilbo grabbed oris hand and started dragging her to a hidden entrance between the rocks "here you fools" Gandalf shouted from the cave

. Kili was the last one to enter the cave. Bilbo was out of breath "we should follow the path" he suggested sucking in air. It was really there only choice.

To thorin dismay the path led to rivendale, a city full of elves "this was your plan" thorin accused Gandalf. Bilbo looked at Gandalf and smirked.

Nice plan

"You said it" bilbo agreed.


	4. chapter 4

Lord elrond allowed them to stay in rivendale until they were ready to leave "would you like me to prepare a separate bath for you master bilbo and master ori" elrond asked. Bilbo nodded and ori looked a little faint " how did you know I would need a separate bath?" She shyly asked. The elf smiled "I can tell. Don't worry I won't tell your companions" he assured the female dwarf. She blushed before following the elves.

The two were separated from the company which drew the attention of the others "why are they being separated from us?" Thorin asked darkly. Elrond turned around and smiled at their leader "they have requested to be separated from you just for bathing. They feel a bit uncomfortable" the eleven leader explained. Fili and kili looked at each other with a mischievous grin as they had seemed to mentally agree on a plan.

The dwarves were sitting in one of rivendales baths when thorin noticed the purple bruise forming around his wrist "what happened to your wrist?" Oin questioned grabbing his hand. Thorin looked at the company's healer and sighed "it's nothing" he jerked his hand away. Oin gave him an unconvincing look "fine bilbo did it" he accused. The members around him laughed "that little thing? Why he couldn't hurt a fly" dwalin sniggered. Balin looked at his brother and the other members before looking back to thorin "what about what happened with the troll?" He countered "I swear he was going to eat them". Dwalin huffed "nothing more then a simple trick to save us" balin still didn't look satisfied. Their leader told them it happened a few nights before they ran into the trolls and balin can confirmed that their hobbit did leave. They all started eyeing on another. Could the seemingly harmless hobbit really do that?

Bilbo lowered himself into the water. It felt nice to have the hot water brush over the black scales that ran down his back and shoulders.

I never got how you feel so comfortable with elves again

"Their nice you should learn to trust them. Even if some don't trust you?" Bilbo ranted. He could hear his brother huff angrily.

Hey thranduil had what was coming to him.

"Right" bilbo rolled his eyes. He had been with the elves before and they knew about his little 'condition'. Thanks to his brother foolishly turning before their eyes, they were quite suppried to see a giant red dragon swimming in their fountain however they didn't take it as badly as he thought they would.

Bilbo dunked head under the soothing water, hadn't felt this calm in ages. He had always liked swimming, being a giant reptile had its perks like being able to hold your breath for a long time. After a few minutes the he felt a pair of hands grip onto his shoulder and pull bilbo out of the water. The dragon yelped in surprised as he was pulled on to the marble floor with two dwarfs on top of him "master boggins are you alright!" Kili screamed holding him down "kili I'm fine get off" he yelled pushing the dwarf off with incredible strength. Bilbo quickly tried to get back in the water 'shit I can't let them see' some one grabbed his tail causing him to fall. He looked back to see Fili holding his tail "bilbo?" He questioned. Kili walked over to the tail and ran his fingers along the scales "what are you?" Kili asked. Bilbo froze 'shit' he couldn't bring himself to answer. Fili saw his distress and immediately went up ran his fingers down bilbos scale cover back "it's ok we won't tell uncle" he reassured.

It's too late now might as well

"I'm a skin changer I guess you would call it" bilbo whispered. Kili looked at him in amazement, Fili looked just as interested "what do you turn into!? I haven't heard much on skin changers but you can do that much can't you!" He yelled. Bilbo looked a bit uncomfortable, Fili gave his brother a look and kili's expression fell "sorry master boggins. You don't have to show us" he saddened.

Show them

"Why?"

Just trust me. I've seen this look in men they won't betray you

Bilbo slowly pulled himself off the ground "I can show you but you can't tell anyone ok. If you do your uncle will kill me" he explained. The two nodded "we promise" they said in unison. Bilbo hesitated for a second, he studied there smell and looked into their eyes confirming they were telling the truth. He closed his eyes and let his body change. To gigantic wings sprouted from his back causing him to fall into the bath behind him. The brothers rushed to the edge of the pool but were fringed back by a large creature emerging from the water. It's wings slid perfectly along the midnight scales accompanied by a long tail. The creature leaned its long neck down to face the two dwarfs "you're a dragon" kili said frightfully looking into his emerald green eyes "yes" bilbo answered. Fili pushed himself off the ground and looked at bilbo in astonishment "your so pretty" Fili reached out and touched bilbos head. Kili inspected bilbo's wings "how fast can you go!?" He yelled, not the response he thought he would get "I haven't flown in a while so I don't know"

bilbo could suddenly smell someone coming towards the door 'thorin" he thought before he dived back into the bath and turned back into a hobbit but still hide himself. The leader burst through the doors to see Fili and kili soaking wet on the ground "I'm not even gonna ask. Have you to seen bilbo?" He asked. They both shook their heads silently and thorin sighed "if you see him tell him to find me" he said before slamming the door closed. Bilbo emerged from the water.

John they have more questions. I can sense it.

Bilbo looked to see kili practically about to burst open with questions "Kili is it okay if I answer your questions later?" He hesitantly asked. Kili nodded "ok come with me after dinner I know a secret place we can talk" he said going to grab a towel and some other cloths.

After the encounter with Fili and kili bilbo was feeling somewhat relieved "well hopefully they won't betray me" he sighed. The skin changer followed his nose until he found thorin leaning on a balcony looking off into the distant "you wanted me thorin?" He asked. Their leader seemed to jolt before turning around "burglar. What happened with the brown wizard? Who is he to you? How did you make the trolls so terrified?" He questioned. Bilbo turned away "that's none of your concern" he stated and started leaving the leader. Thorin grabbed his arm "why did call you child of the sky? Who is Sherlock? Why did you kiss him?" Thorin asked a little sterner then before. Bilbo refused to look at him "thorin let go" he said becoming hostile "answer me!" He yelled. The hobbit sized dragon thrashed his arm throwing thorin across the room "don't question me!" He yelled his voice becoming distorted. His eyes let out a small glow before his anger died down "I'm sorry thorin I didn't mean to" he was silenced as Gandalf came into the room "what's happening?" He demanded. Bilbo pushed passed Gandalf heading for the dinning area. The grey wizard glared at thorin "what did you do?!" He screamed.


	5. chapter 5

Bilbo barely ate anything, he felt horrible.

You didn't mean to.

"I know. I know I just….whenever I'm in a group that always happens…I always…snap" he quivered. After dinner Fili and kili came up to bilbo "are you alright bilbo?" Fili asked. Bilbo put on smile and said "fine now should we go to that secret spot" kili became excited and the three scampered off to somewhere in rivendale.

Meanwhile thorin was with elrond and Gandalf "he's a monster" thorin yelled at the wizard "why did you suggest him?!" Elrond sighed in pity of bilbo "he isn't a monster he's just misunderstood. You need to take time with bilbo" the elf explained. Gandalf look at thorin with rage "yes you pushed bilbo to far" the dwarf turned and glared at the both "and how would know what to do!?" He demanded. Elrond lost his patients "you are not the first one he has done this to. You need to be patient with him, if not he may as well let Smaug eat you" thorin eyes widened at elrond's words "that hobbit has more power then you can imagine however his brother is stronger. I believe it is his intention to find his brother and recruit him on the journey so they can defeat Smaug. Bilbo is not a burglar. He is a warrior who is capable of killing us all if he wanted to. So unless you wish to die at the hands of a hobbit I suggest you treat him correctly" Gandalf stood their astonished. Thorin grumbled and stomped off.

Gandalf turned to elrond "who exactly is bilbo?" He questioned.

Bilbo and the brothers walked into a clearing "okay ask away" bilbo yelled sitting on the ground. Kili was about to ask something but Fili covered his mouth "why did you kiss radagast?" Fili asked to the displeasure of his brother "well I wasn't kissing him. Just setting up a mental communication" he said. Kili pushed his brother away "can I ride you?"

Yes bilbo I give him permission

"I didn't need your permission anyway not right now. Your uncle might see me but first chance we get I'll take you out" he offered. Fili looked slightly concerned "who was giving you permission?" Bilbo just sort of absentmindedly looked towards the sky "my brother. Yes mental communication" kili tilted his head "is he a dragon to?" He asked

"Yes would you like to speak with him?" Kili frantically nodded. Bilbo could see Fili was a bit interested to "ok but I'll need you both to close your eyes" he orders. They both do as the dragon says.

Smooches

Kili and Fili both blushed as bilbo pressed a small peck on their lips.

I can't believe you to didn't see that coming

"Bilbo there is a voice in my head" kili panicked

I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Sherlock. Bilbos brother.

After some more questions they all headed back to the rivendale castle. The three were greeted by thorin "Fili kili come with me now!" He demanded. The brothers did as there uncle said "see ya later master boggins" kili shouted before thorin pulled him off.

You like them

"There a funny pair don't you think?"

I must admit. I am finding myself enjoying them.

Thorin told the two to pack their bags and that they would be leaving in a few minutes. Kili went back to fetch bilbo but thorin stopped him "no we leave him behind" he stated pulling the brunette over to his stuff "what!? No-"KILI!" Thorin interrupted. Kili scowled walking to his stuff over to his stuff and packing. The dwarves exited the city and continued there journey. Kili looked at the fading city behind them "Sherlock can you still hear me?" He asked.

Yes Kili what's wrong?

"Can you tell bilbo where we are?"

On it

"Thank you"

Would you believe your second person who has asked me this

"Really?"

Yep

The dwarves found themselves on the edge of a cliff while it was raining "CAREFUL!" Thorin warned. The earth was incredibly uneasy and they soon found out why. Huge chunks of rock started flying from the mountain. Balin looked out to see something of myth " rock giants!" He yelled. The ground below Kili broke apart from the mountain "Kili!" His brother screamed as he was stripped from the cliff. The brunette clung to the rock as the rock suddenly slammed back into the cliff. The dwarf tried to grip the cliff but he fell into the abyss below. Kili screamed as he fell until an arm wrapped around his waist. Bilbo held Kili tightly as they flew toward the cliff face. The dragons claws enlongated and gripped on to the rock as his side hit the wall "you alright!?" He asked. Kili nodded frantically "can you reach the top?" He asked back seeing how far down they were "I can try but didn't you want to fly" he asked. The smile on his face grew and bilbo smirked. The dragon got a stronger grip on Kili before tossing him high into the air and pushing himeself away from the cliff. Bilbo twisted in the air letting his tail and wing free and his reptile body form. The dwarf fell saftley on his back and on the his sleek black horns before the dragon flew upwards. The canyon was foggy and bilbo found it suddenly hard to see with his reptile eyes, the stone giants saw the reptile and tried swatting it out of the air like a fly " Kili I can't see I'm going to need your help" he yelled and the dwarf let out a grunt of agreement "lean your body in the direction away of the giant rocks" bilbo ordered and kili obliged.

Thorin watched as Fili weeped. The rest of the company felt like something was missing. They were all in a cave in the mountain, thorin didn't think any of them could continue at the moment well neither could he. Some wet foot steps enter the cave "you all didn't think I was dead did you?" Kili asked. Fili ran towards his brother without a second thought. The company was astonished "how did you survive?!" Ori asked. Another set of foot steps entered "I caught him" standing there was bilbo soaking wet and dirty. Thorin eyes widened as ori ran up and hugged the hobbit. Bilbo returned the hug and whispered a quick thank you in her ear "how did you get here so fast?" Bilbo couldn't be bothered dealing with him. The 'hobbit' walked past him and sat down "if you all don't mind I'm getting some rest. After all running the whole way here can do that to you"


	6. chapter 6

Once all the dwarves in the cave were asleep after an eventful day bilbo got up. He didn't need much sleep anyway. He made his way to a secluded part of the with some water and a cloth. He lifted up his shirt and looked at the bruises mixed with blood. He couldn't think straight as pulled off the scales that were only hanging on by a single thread of skin 'shit' he cursed. The stench of blood was overwhelming.

Are you alright. If you were anyone else I would say go wake up oin.

"I'm fine. Just a flesh wound" bilbo huffed out whipping some of the blood away. He wheezed in pain as he saw more blood pouring out. He held the cloth to the scratches.

"Bilbo are you ok?!"

"I told you I'm fine" he coughed.

"But I've only asked you once" bilbo froze. This wasn't Sherlock. He slowly turned his head to see bofur standing at the edge of the sucluded area. The dwarf ran towards the hobbit as bilbo pulled his shirt down. "Let me see" he demanded but bilbo refused. Bofur took a hold of his shirt tore it from his body revealing the wound he had gotten from crashing into the cliff "jeez what did you do to yourself" he mused. Bofur took the cloth and cleaned up the remaining blood "there not major. They should heal in a few days" he explained. The dwarf was about to pick up the hobbit but stopped when he felt the scales running down his back "is your back ok?" He asked looking over. Bilbo tried to pull away but he couldn't "please don't tell thorin" he begged. Bofur just stared at bilbo before retrieving his shirt and putting it over him "ok but you need to tell me what you are" bilbo understood. He was about to explain but the ground under them fell sending them through a mix of tunnels and path ways.

Goblins surrounded them they. The creatures pulled on their clothing and stripped them of their weapons. They carried the dwarves toward their leader. Ori and bilbo slipped out of their grip and fell on the floor. Bilbo drew his sword and hit the nesrest goblin in the face killing it instantly. A few more ran towards the pair. Bilbo fended a few off but one charged towards ori knocking her off the platform the were on "Ori!" Bilbo called jumping of after her. The hobbit kicked the dragon off the goblin and grabbed on to ori "hold on" he warned. Wings sprouted from his back and wrapped themselves around the girl protecting her. They hit the ground with a thud. After a few seconds of lying still bilbo removed his wings around her "are you ok?" He asked. Ori was speechless as she looked at his midnight wings "h-how" she couldn't say anything "let's just say your not the only one with secrets" he said standing up "come on let's get out of here"

The dwarves fought hard and had made there way out of the goblin infested mountain with a wizard by their side. They were all running through the forest when Gandalf stopped and decided but something was very wrong "where is bilbo and ori?" He asked. The dwarves looked around frantically. Ori's brothers yelled out for their younger sister but she was no where to be seen.

Kili, Fili. Bilbo and Ori are find. You need to get out now. Orcs are coming. Don't worry bilbo will keep Ori safe.

The brothers headed the dragons warning "guys we need to get out. Ori and bilbo are fine trust me" kili yelled. Nori and dori looked at Kili "we are not leaving without him" a growl emerged from the forest. The dwarves looked up to see a park of wargs "out of the frying pan" "and into the fire. Run!" Gandalf said. They ran and fought near by wargs until the found them selves at the edge of a cliff. In a desperate attempt at escaped. The wargs dreaded the the tree trunks down to almost nothing causing it to fall and for the dwarves to be dangling over the cliff. A figure emerged from the surrounding forest. Azog the white orc " uncle no!" Fili and kili screamed as thorin rose from the branches of the trees and walked along the trunk sword in hand.

Kili, Fili can you keep the idiot from killing himself. Bilbo and Ori are nearly their.

"I'll try. Thorin stop" Kili yelled desperate however the dwarf didn't listen. Thorin picked up a branch to use as a shield before running towards azog. The orc and his white warg ran toward the dwarf knocking him over. The sword was torn from his hand and he was thrown around like a toy by the dog like creature. Thorin lay on the on the ground looking deathly. Azog used his blade and readied himself to decapitate him "get away!" A demonic voice called. Bilbo charged at azog forcing him to the ground. His claws dug into the orcs skin. Bilbo threw him into a tree taking his skin and flesh with him. At that moment eagles rained down and finishing off the rest of the wargs. Bilbo gripped onto azog throat using his own snake like teeth to rip out his voice box before stabbed his sword into him as many as possible before he was eventually carried away by an eagle.

The eagles dropped them off far away from the battle. They rested thorin on a rock with the rest of the dwarves before flying off. Bilbo sat over the edge of a rock that lead into a forest at the bottom of the hill and looked off into the distance. He heard thorin cough himself awake behind him " you!" He accused. Bilbo stood up and reared closer to the edge. His wings preparing themselves " you could have gotten yourself killed!" 5…..4… "remember when I said you would be a burden. That you were a monster" 3….2… " never have I been so wrong in my" thorin engulfed him in a hug. Bilbo was awe struck " I….i… I…" bilbo couldn't dragons wings folded back into his skin as thorin ran his hands down his back. The other dwarves behind them celebrated, for thorin finally trusted the hobbit.


	7. chapter 7

The company wash riding to mirkwood on the ponies Beorn provided 'protect the bunny' Beorns words rang in thorin mind "does he really need that much protecting" he mumbled. They arrived at the edge of the dark forest "release the ponies" Gandalf ordered. They took all their stuff off the animals back and tossed it on their own. Bilbo went to un pack gandalfs pony but he said "leave mine. I'll need him" bilbo turned to the wizard and frowned "your leaving?" Gandalf gave him a sad look "I'm afraid I have business else where" bilbo could understand why he needed to leave but did it have to be right before the forest. He turned away and stood next to Fili and kili as Gandalf got on his pony and rode away "stick to the path!" He yelled from a distance.

Bilbo stood next to thorin just to make sure they didn't lose their way. Being a dragon he wasn't effected by the magic of the forest like his companions "bilbo my head hurts" Kili complained. Bilbo looked back to him, he looked about ready to topple over "can you hold out a little longer? I know a clearing just a little north of here" he comforted. Kilis eyes looked so demanding "why can't you just fl-" he was interrupted by his brothers hand over his mouth. Bilbo mouthed a thank you to Fili before looking back to ori and bofur. The girl was leaning on her brother and bofur looked as weary as Kili. The dragon could hear thorin breathing heavily.

They won't last bilbo. Everything here may fear you but that won't save them from dark magic.

"Maybe if I call the elves" thorin turned around and gripped his shoulder "why would you!?" He demanded. Bilbo tensed his muscles "long story actually. They are scared of me" he explained. Thorin eyes widened in a questioning way "how?" Bilbo avoided eye contact "as I said long story but me and my brother sort of burned the elf kings face" the dwarf was dumbstruck. Kili and Fili looked at him in shock "how long ago was this?" They asked. Bilbo looked at the ground "before Smaug took erebor" he whispered. After the initial shock thorin put the hobbit down and they continued.

The company continued walking until a smell invaded his nose.

Elves

Bilbo came to an abrupt pause and pulled out his sword "bilbo what's wrong?" Bofur asked. The hobbit sized dragon pointed his sword at a seemingly at a random pointed in the forest "Legolas, tauriel! If you think you can hide the scent of you and your squad by covering yourself in oil, you are badly mistaken" he yelled. Suddenly figures shifted in the trees and elves sprang from the darkness. The dwarves brought there weapons out with adrenaline "lower your weapons! You are out numbered" the royal guard tauriel stated. Bilbo smirked and stated "but you are clearly out match" he said, his eyes glowing green.

They began to fight. The dwarves went defensive while bilbo took his sword,now named sting and slashed at the enemy. He was able to stop most of them from reaching the dwarves but thorin ran forward and charged at the elven prince however Legolas's reflexes are fast and within a blink of an eye, the dwarven king had a knife to his throat "surrender or he gets it" he shouted. Bilbo froze and looked at his king, he dropped his sword and held out his hands. Legolas looked at the other dwarves who had dropped their weapons also "bind the hobbit in chains and take him to my father. Take the dwarves to the cells!" He ordered.

Bilbos hands were bound with metal chains and he was forced to wear a mouth guard. He was stripped from the group to thorin dismay and brought before king thranduil. The elvish king looked at the hobbit "John. How have you been?" He cheered. Bilbo remained silent however his mind conflicted itself "I see this hobbit form is doing you well" anger welled in the hobbit, he could feel scales starting to harden on his back. Thranduil rubbed his hands along bilbos back and felt the scales that were protruding from his back "now now. No need to get angry old friend" he seductively rubbed the dragon in disguise. Bilbos eyes widened as sounds started to escape him "remember john the last time I did this to you" despite his deceiving word bilbo held his head high refusing give in. The elven king suddenly stopped seeing as his methods weren't working. He ordered one of the guards to take bilbo to a cell and to bring thorin in.

Give me a few minutes bilbo I'll get the dwarves out

The leader of the dwarves scowled as he was looked over by thranduil "who is he to you, the hobbit I mean?" He demanded. Thorin hissed at him "what's it to you?" Thranduil walked back up to his throne "nothing really. I just find it hard to believe you are his new alpha" thorin narrowed his eyes dangerously "his what?" He asked. Thranduil waved him off "it doesn't matter anyway let's talk business"

Thorin was thrown into a cell with bilbo "did he offer you deal?" Balin asked. Thorin didn't answer instead just grumbling. He turned around from the bars of the cell to see bilbo had huddled himself in a corner to make himself look as small as possible. Thorin walked closer to bilbo, it was faint but the dwarf could hear a soft whimper "bilbo are you ok?" He cooed. The hobbit shook his head, what's the point in saying your ok if you really aren't' he thought. Thorin placed himself next to bilbo and rubbed his back, the hobbit started to lean into him "I'm sorry. I just really need someone to hold me" he whispered into Thorin s chest. Thorin didn't dare move in case he disturbed the small creature clinging to him "bilbo what's wrong?" He finally asked. Bilbo looked up at thorin "just bad memories is all" he pushed himself further into Thorin, the dwarf king tensed his arms around him "what did they do to you?" Bilbo didn't answer.

Bilbo pushed his eyes open reluctantly. Apparently he had fallen asleep with thorin wrapped around him "feeling better?" A deep voice questioned. Bilbo jolted slightly not knowing Thorin was awake "yes fine" he stuttered pulling away from the dwarf with a small blush.

You like him

Bilbo stood up and pouted at his brothers tourmenting voice "how's about we get out of here?" He asked thorin holding his hand out. Thorin took it and bilbo pulled him up with ease. The hobbit walked to the cell door and gripped on to the bars and broke the door down without faulting. Thorins mouth hung open is surprise and a slight fear "come on. We will have to free the others before meeting up with Sherlock" he explained.

After freeing balin and dwalin who weren't far away from there cell and running into Fili and kili followed by the others, the dwarves made run for it. They headed towards the exit but elves descended upon them.

The dwarves turned their heads to bilbo "if you would be so kind as to let us pass through the forest" he looked over the elves "or would you like a repeat of last time with the addition of angry dwarves" he finished. Tauriel still didn't look deterred "your brother isn't here, you are not as strong" she declared "are you sure about that" everyone looked over to the new voice. Legolas who had a deathly look on his face as an 'elf' removed his armour revealing what all of them truly feared. He had black hair and blue eyes, his red undershirt was brought out by his long black trench coat "let them pass!" The elves prince yelled. The elves cleared a line and bilbo walk with the dwarves all the way to his brother.

"where have you been" he asked. Sherlock smirked "tourmenting thranduil" he answered.

Once out of the elfs range Sherlock went over to and stood next to Kili, Fili, Ori and bofur"now that where out of there hair. It is nice to finally meet you four"he greeted. Kilis face lit up "your actually his brother!? You are not what I expected at all. In the good why that is" He yelled. Sherlock gave him a small nodded "we are not related by blood but we treat each other like siblings" thorin looked back 'that explains why he dose not look like a hobbit' bilbo gave his brother a disapproving look "yeah if treat each other like siblings meaning leave your brother in hobbiton before running off to mirkwood" he didn't say it harshly more of a joke tone. Sherlock just smirked "well last time you left me in lake town so I believe it was my turn" thorin turned back around and looked at the two "lake town? It's near erebor." He looked intrigued. Sherlock looked at him and smiled "that is correct king under the mountain" he praised. Thorin eyes widened "no one told you who I was. How did you know?" The dragon looked sadly at the ground "I was friends with your grandfather, thror. Good man he was, always telling me about you when you were younger until he fell to sickness". Sherlock didn't look at thorin, luckily thorin didn't push the subject.

Thranduil sat on his throne as tauriel and Legolas stepped into the room "why haven't you captured the dwarves?" He decleared. Legolas stepped forward "its them father" the elven king sat a little straighter "the dragon brothers"

Thorin walked up beside bilbo as they walked, he was a little weary after what happened at the cells in mirkwood "your not a hobbit are you?" He asked. Bilbo smiled at thorin "nope. Not in the slightest"


End file.
